1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp device and, more particularly, to a clamp device for holding a radar sensor on a bumper of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
More and more automobiles are now equipped with radar modules on their bumpers especially rear bumpers, to detect obstacles behind when the automobile is being reversed. Additionally, it has become very fashionable to fit additional cylindrical bumpers as they provide extra safety in collisions.
As shown in FIG. 4, such a radar module typically includes a C-shaped clip (40) carrying a radar sensor (41) pivotally connected thereto. Furthermore, the clip (40) includes a clamping screw (42).
Referring to FIG. 5, in the conventional radar module, however, the C-shaped clip (40) is made of metal, and may rotate relative to an additional metal bumper (43) due to insufficient grip therebetween. It is particularly found that the radar sensor (41) will rotate with respect to the C-shaped clip (40) if the automobile is travelling on a rough road. As a result, the radar sensor (41) may face downward to a road surface, causing an alarm instrument associated with the sensor to beep repeatedly and uselessly.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a clamp device for holding a radar sensor on a bumper of an automobile to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a clamp device for securely holding a radar sensor on a bumper of an automobile.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.